


Red Skies

by acrackintheocean



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: I started thinking about riccardo and what a good guy he was, M/M, Mentions of Blood, also I can't help but love this ship sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrackintheocean/pseuds/acrackintheocean
Summary: A brief glimpse into Amadeo & Marius' relationship and how twisted it probably looked like to Riccardo.Set during the Venice years when Armand was still Amadeo, a bit before the events that lead to him becoming a vampire.





	Red Skies

”Amadeo? Oh, Lord, what’s happened to you? Amadeo, please! Wake up!”

 

Amadeo woke to the sound of someone’s panicked pleading, and in his groggy state it took him a while to connect the voice to Riccardo.

 

He’d slept so soundly and felt so blissful that he wanted to bask in that feeling under the blanket forever, and so his brain ignored whatever crisis Riccardo was having. He hadn’t even registered the words that were said to him with such urgency.

 

But then he felt Riccardo shake him and cry out again with worry.

 

”Amadeo! Has somebody hurt you?”

 

Finally he realized that something was going on that was making his dear friend and servant so fretful, and for a moment he felt a bit frightened as well. He opened his eyes and jumped into a sitting position. Before him he could see Riccardo on the verge of tears.

 

”What are you talking about?” Amadeo asked.

 

He mentally checked himself for any wounds or pain, since Riccardo seemed to think that something had happened to him. Had somebody attacked him during the night? No, he felt strong and healthy, and that euphoric feeling still surrounded him.

 

”There’s nothing wrong with me,” he continued.

 

”But…,” Riccardo said, now calmer but still sounding worried. ”There’s blood all over the sheets.”

 

Amadeo rubbed his eyes and felt fully awake now. He looked around his Master’s bedchamber. The sunlight was streaming in through the ornate window, and the rays hit the lavish bed and its silkily soft sheets. There were indeed numerous bloodstains on them.

 

He lifted the blanket and looked around the bed, revealing more blood. It had all dried, but the stains still looked dark, and Riccardo gasped when he saw them. Then Riccardo glanced at his exposed body and saw it was flawless.

 

”You’re not hurt!” he sighed with relief. ”But what’s happened?”

 

Amadeo smiled to himself and let the blanket drop. Once he’d seen the stains he remembered at once the passionate night he and Marius had spent in this bed. Now that Amadeo knew his Master drank blood and they had exchanged it, it was something that had drifted into their lovely nighttime proclivities.

 

Last night had been a bit more wild than usual, his Master puncturing Amadeo’s flesh from all sorts of places, and then making small gashes in his own body from which Amadeo could drink in return. His body had veritably spasmed with the pleasure his Master had been wringing from him with his tongue and his hands.

 

Apparently he’d been so spent that he’d slept through all the way until morning and not seen Marius leave.

 

He realized Riccardo was still waiting for an answer. His beloved, oblivious Riccardo. Well, perhaps not so oblivious. After all he knew at least partly what went on behind the closed doors of this bedchamber almost every night. But about the exchange of blood he definitely didn’t know about.

 

He could see how alarming it looked from Riccardo’s point of view, to go attend to him with his morning’s cleaning duties and then find him surrounded by blood. He remembered how scared Riccardo had been when he’d fallen severely ill once, and felt bad for him.

 

”It’s hard to explain, but it’s nothing for you to worry about,” Amadeo replied, but made his tone as kind as possible. ”I do see that it looks suspicious. You should probably burn the sheet so nobody gets the wrong idea if they see it.”

 

Riccardo nodded, loyal as ever. But then he seemed to hesitate.

 

”I love our Master, truly I do, but… has he ever hurt you?” he asked.

 

_Define hurt,_ Amadeo thought with amusement.

 

”No. Put it out of your mind, my dearest friend, and let us go out into the town square once you’re done with that,” he said, nodding to the sheet which surrounded him.

 

Thankfully Riccardo didn’t push the matter further.

 

* * *

 

 

Marius met him at the palazzo’s garden after sunset. Amadeo felt his arms wrap around his waist, and he leaned back against his Master’s chest. He sighed with contentment.

 

”We have to be more careful from now on,” he said after receiving a kiss from Marius.

 

Marius was silent for a moment, pressing his face in Amadeo’s curls.

 

”Riccardo?” he said after a while.

 

”Yes, he was worried about me when he saw the aftermath of our night,” Amadeo replied.

 

”I suppose it was too rash of us,” Marius said, nodding against Amadeo’s head. ”I shouldn’t be doing this to you.”

 

”Oh, not that part,” Amadeo grumbled and turned around in his Master’s arms so he was facing him. ”I want it.”

 

Marius looked pained, but before he could protest Amadeo went on:

 

”We shouldn’t leave any evidence. I feel bad about keeping Riccardo in the dark.”

 

”We can’t tell him. Ever,” Marius said firmly. ”He has to stay innocent.”

 

”I know that, but let’s not give him reason to ask about it. Why didn’t you throw the sheet out?”

 

”You looked so angelic in your sleep, I felt it a crime to bother your dreams,” Marius confessed.

 

”Your sentimentality will be the end of you,” Amadeo teased him.

 

He moved his face closer to his beautiful Master, hoping for a kiss.

 

”I know,” Marius whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this and decided to write it instantly for the heck of it, so I don't know if this was actually good but let me know if you liked it!


End file.
